Never Let Go
by Nickylover
Summary: Scott and Shelby run, and one of them may not make it out. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

**Never Let Go**

Disclaimer: I don't own the HG characters (unfortunately), so please don't sue me. I 

have no money.

The Cliffhangers were sitting in class when Peter walked into the room.

"Shelby, I need to talk to you," his voice boomed.

"Why?"

"Shelby, please"

Fine, fine. Whatever you say father," she smirked.

When they got into his office, he told her that she might want to sit down. 

Shelby had been here a long time, and knew by the tone in hic voice that it was going to 

be bad.

"Shelby…"

"Just tell me one thing, am I going home again?"

"No"

"Thank…"

"Shelby, you're not going home, but you are going to have a visitor."

"Oh. Well who?"

"Walt. He's coming tomorrow."

"WHAT??? How can he. I mean, he's in JAIL"

"Well, he got out early, and wants to see you again."

"Doesn't it matter what I want?"

"Of course, but I can't stop his coming. I'm sorry."

"Me, too," she said as she walked out of the office, and ran into Scott.

"Hey Shel"

"Oh. Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Come on, Shel, I'm not blind. Please, tell me."

"Meet me at the docks at 1, I'll tell you then."

Scott didn't know what to think. Was she mad, sad, had he done something to 

her? He would just have to wait and find out.

~~~~~~~~~ Docks~~~~~~~~~

Scott was sitting on the docks when Shelby showed up.

"Hey Scott."

"Hi."

"I don't know how to say this except to just come right out with it-my 

step dad's coming.

"When?"

"Tom…today."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Hold me."

Scott took her in his arms, and could feel her relax.

"Shelby?"

"Yeah"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she said, but she already had her bags packed, ready to 

leave.

"Hey Scott, you do know I do love you, don't you?"

"Of course, Shel, and it kills me to see you like this. I feel helpless."

"Me, too."

"Shelby, maybe we should head back now."

"I know."

When she walked away, she started crying. "I love you Scott, with my whole heart, 

and I'm sorry to have to do this," she thought.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Never Let Go

** **

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HG characters-yadda, yadda, yadda.

When she left Scott, Shelby went to the girls' dorm and grabbed her bag.

"I'm sorry, Scott, I don't want to hurt you, but I can't stay here, Please don't hate me," she thought to herself.

She went outside and was about to leave when somebody jerked her around.

"Scott! What are you doing out here?"

"Come on, Shel, I know you, did you really think I didn't know you were gonna run?"

"You can't stop me, Scott."

"I'm not going to-I'm coming with you."

"No, Scott. I can't ask you to do that."

"Who's asking? Listen, I knew you would run, so after you left the docks, I went and packed my bag."

"No, Scott. You know what Peter said last tine you ran. He said that if you did it again he would send you to juvy."

"I don't care about that. I care about you. I have to protect you."

"I love you so much, Scott. You are the sweetest guy I have ever known."

"I know," he chuckled. "Listen, if we're gonna do this, we'd better go now."

"I know, but it's hard saying goodbye to this place. It's my home."

"Don't worry, Shel, everything's gonna work out, trust me."

'I do." 

She took his hand, and they walked into the woods. They had been walking for about 2 hours, when Shelby said she was too tired to go on.

"Why can't we stay here tonight, Scott?"

"Because it's not far enough." Peter would find us too easy.

"Oh."

They walked for another hour ½ when Scott spotted a cave.

"Hey, Shel, look, a cave. We can stay here tonight."

"Finally"

They got into the cave and Scott started taking a blanket out of his bag.

"Shel?"

'Yeah"

"Catch"

"Thanks, It's so cold tonight."

"Agreed," he said, and crawled under the blanket with Shelby.

"You know, Shelby, for a street girl, you're pretty dumb."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You ran, and didn't even pack a blanket."

"Shut up," she snickered, and snuggled closer to him.

It was then that she realized how lucky she was to have him. He was the nicest person she had ever known, and no one would take that away from her.

Or did she speak too soon?

Ha Ha! A little Cliffhanger there, huh? (pardon the pun) I know that was kinda stupid and short, but it sets up things to come. PLEASE review and tell me what you want to happen. After all, you're the ones reading it, so you should at least get what you want, right? I will consider every idea, as long as you don't want me to break up Scott and Shelby, because I don't think I can do that, or can I??? (I can't tell you now, because that might give away the story)


	3. Default Chapter Title

Never Let Go

** **

** **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HG characters; they belong to FFC (I hate that station!)

"Shelby, wake up," Scott whispered in her ear the next morning.

"No, stop, leave me alone," she said.

"Oh no," he thought, "She's having another nightmare about Walt."

"Please, leave me alone, I won't tell, just leave me alone," she continued.

"She, its Scott, wake up," he begged.

"Leave me alone, I'll keep it a secret!" she started yelling.

"Shelby, come on, please."

"NO!" she screamed, finally waking up.

"Shel, its Scott, don't worry. I'm here for you."

"Scott!" she yelled, and jumped into his arms. "He won't leave me alone."

"It's okay, I won't let him you anymore."

"Can we get out of here?" she asked.

"Yeah."

~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Horizon~~~~~~~~~~~

Girl Cliffhanger's dorm

"Okay, girls," Sophie called, "time to get up."

"Fine," Juliet mumbled, stumbling out of bed.

"Morning Glory," Daisy smirked

"Hey girls," Sophie started, "Where's Shelby?"

"I dunno," Juliet replied, still half asleep.

Sophie ran out to find Peter. She finally caught up with him, leaving the boys' dorm.

"Peter, Shelby's not in her room."

"Neither's Scott," Peter stated.

"No, you don't think they ran, do you?"

"That'd be my guess. Walt was coming to see her today."

"How could you not tell me this, Peter?"

"Soph, I didn't think Shelby would run. As for Scott, he just ran to protect her."

"So what do we do?"

"Call Hank. Tell him to get a search party after them. I'm gonna start looking in the woods."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, Soph, I need you here in case they come back or call. When Walt comes, well, I guess you can tell him what happened."

~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Woods~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott and Shelby were walking, when he pulled her over and gave her a hug.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to see you smile."

"Well, aren't we sure of ourselves, cowboy?"

"Yep."

"Well, thanks," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" a voice called.

"W..Who's there?" Shelby mumbled.

"Oh, I'm hurt, don't tell me you have forgotten all about me-Shellie." He replied.

"No, it can't be you." She said, trying to convince herself.

"Who is it Shel, and how do you know him?"

"Oh, I'm disappointed, Shellie, why didn't you yell him about us? You're not ashamed, are you?"

"Leave her alone, and get out of here," Scott said, getting mad.

"And how are you going to make me, pretty boy?"

"Be quiet, Scott, he'll hurt you."

"Who is it, Shel?" he asked again.

"Walt," she said meekly.

Okay. Still, very short and boring, but I will try to make it longer next time. I might combine chapters. Oh, and I will add more drama. (I mean a lot). I guess you could say that was your preview. Please continue to review, I love reading them. Well, that's it for now.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HG characters. They belong to FFC.

"No, Walt, how?" Scott stammered."I mean, how could he know we were here?"

"I was at Horizon a while ago, and some man said that my Shellie had run.I'm upset, why would you go anywhere with him?" he said, glaring at Scott.

"You're wrong, Walt.I'm not your girl anymore, and you're not going to ruin my life again, I won't let you."

"And how do you propose to stop me, baby?" he said, starting to laugh.

"She may not, but I will," Scott yelled, jumping on top of him.

"Scott, no!" Shelby begged, "he's not worth it." She was finally able to separate them.

"Bad move, what was it-Scott?You can't stop me, I always get what I want," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to him.

"Get off her!" he yelled, and starting punching Walt again.

"Don't you ever learn, boy?" he smirked, pulling out a gun and bringing it to Shelby's head.

"No, Walt," Scott pleaded."Kill me, just let Shelby go."

"And why would I do that? She is too much fun," he stated, bringing his hand to her thigh.

"Walt, please let me go. I won't tell anybody, just please let me go."

"Shellie, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You won't do it anyway," Scott told him, and lunged for the gun.

"NO!" Shelby exclaimed as the gun went off. "Scott, Scott baby, are you alright?" she asked, falling by his side.

No answer.

"SCOTT!!! PLEASE!" she pleaded, "you can't leave me, I won't let you." she said as she saw the blood covering his chest. 

"Scott, please, wake up. You have to live," she cried.She took off her sweater and tied it around him to stop the blood.

"Sh…Shel?" he whispered.

"Oh, thank God!" she yelled, gripping his hand.

"I… love… you," he muttered. 

And with that he was gone. 

  
  


So, how did you like it? I know all of these chapters are super-short, so I will probably post two today. Oh, I need reactions. And predictions. Do you think Scott will die? (I could tell you, but what would be the fun in that?) So please review and tell me!!! Bu-bye!!!


	5. Default Chapter Title

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the higher Ground characters. They belong to FFC.

"No, Scott, you have to wake up, you have to," Shelby pleaded. "I won't let you go, I can't. You have so much to live for. Wait-where's Walt?" she asked, looking around. "Well, look, cowboy. You scared him off," she said, trying to force a laugh."

"Who's there?" a familiar voice asked."

"Peter?" Shelby yelled. "You have to help him!"

"What happened?" he asked, finally emerging from the shadows.

"Walt. He found us, and Sc… Scott tried to save me. I should've been the one to get shot, not him. Scott, I'm sorry," she sobbed, trying to hold his hand and help Peter pick him up at the same time. "Please don't leave me," she whispered into is ear, " I love you."

~~~~~~~Horizon~~~~~~~

"I hope they find him," Auggie stated.

"Why would they run anyway?" Juliet asked.

"I overheard Peter talking to her. He said that her step dad was coming. I guess that she wasn't ready to face him," Ezra explained.

"So Scott went to protect her?" Daisy said, finally understanding.

"Hey! Look outside!" Juliet yelled.

"It's Peter," Daisy said, confused again.

"What's he carrying?" Ezra started.

"You mean who. It's Scott," Auggie said.

~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~

"Peter, you can't let him die. He's my whole life. If he doesn't make it, I'll…" she said.

"Don't worry, Shelby, he'll be okay," he started.

"Okay? Haw can you say that? He was shot in the chest!" she yelled.

"Shelby, he's a fighter, you know that better than anyone," he stated, trying to calm her down.

"Where's the ambulance!?" Shelby yelled.

"Look! There it is!" Peter said.

"Can I go, Peter, I know I'll be punished for running, but please let me be with him," she begged.

"Okay, you can go," he said, not wanting to keep them apart now.

"Thanks," she said, hugging him.

~~~~~~~Ambulance~~~~~~~

"Scott, I'm sorry for pulling you into my mess. I should be the one with the bullet in me, nor you. Please, pull through this, " she pleaded, gripping his hand.

~~~~~~~Horizon~~~~~~~

"Okay, Cliffhangers, in the van," Peter ordered.

"Well, that's meat for ya'," Auggie started.

"What?" Juliet asked, confused.

"You all know that he was head over heels for that girl. He would do anything for her, even take a bullet with her name on it.

Ok guys. I REALLY meant to post two chapters at the same time, but as you can see, it didn't work that way. So, what do you think? Please review and tell me. I haven't been getting a lot lately. So, even if you hate it (I hope you don't, but if you do) review anyway. OH, you know how I ended the last chapter? I didn't mean that Scott was dead (yet?) he was only unconscious (I can't spell that). And yeah! I heard about Life As A House! I can't wait for it to came out!


	6. Default Chapter ATitle

Never Let Go

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground cast (like I'm smart enough to come up with something like that!) *Wipe a tear*.They belong to Fox Family Channel.

~~~~~~~Hospital~~~~~~~

"C'mon, pull yourself together, Scott needs you to be strong," Shelby thought to herself.

The rest of the Cliffhangers walked in behind Peter, without Shelby noticing.

"Shelby?" Peter asked.

"Ah! Oh, Peter, it's you. I didn't hear you guys come in," she said.

"Shelby, Scott's gonna be okay.He's a fighter.He'll keep fighting-for you," Peter said, trying to comfort her.

"What? For me?" she asked.

"C'mon Shelby, we all know how much you two love each other, and he won't leave you without giving it all he's got," he continued.

"Yeah, maybe," she said, not totally convinced.

"Excuse me, are all of you here for Scott Barringer?" a doctor asked, entering the room.

"Yes!" they all said in unison.

"Hello, I am Dr. Fitzgerald," he said.

"So, how is he?" Shelby asked, impatient.

"Well, we had to do emergency surgery because the bullet didn't exit, but rather lodged into his chest. We were successful in dislodging the bullet, but…" 

"But what?!" Shelby yelled.

"I'm sorry, but we lost him," he said.

"NO!!" Shelby screamed, falling to the floor. "he can't be dead.It has to be a mistake. PLEASE! Tell me that it's a mistake!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry. It's no mistake," the doctor stated.

"No, he can't leave me, he can't," Shelby said, not believing what she just heard.

"Would you like to say to goodbye to him?" Dr. Fitzgerald asked her.

"Yes," she said, almost whispering.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Peter offered.

"No, I need to do this alone," she said.

~~~~~~~Scott's Room~~~~~~

"You have to do this-for Scott," Shelby whispered to herself, opening the door.

She sat by his side and took his hand.

"Scott, please, don't leave me.I love with my whole heart.Besides, you have too much to live for.Your friends love you, I love you. You can't die, not like this. Like I said, you're my whole life.I don't know what I'll do without you. Please come back to me," she begged

Beep…Beep…Beep…

"What? Oh my..! SCOTT! You came back to me.I knew you would! I love you so much!" she said, ecstatically.

"Um, Shelby.." Peter started, walking into the room.

"PETER! Look! Scott is alive!" she yelled, jumping into his arms.

"But how?" Peter said, crying with happiness.

"I asked him to came back to me, and he did. He came back!" she yelled.

"I'll go tell the others," peter said, walking out of the room.

~~~~~~~Waiting room~~~~~~~

"Hey guys!" peter said happily, entering the room.

"Why are you so happy? Scott just died. Auggie said, getting upset.

"No, Aug. He's not dead," Peter said.

"What!" the Cliffhangers exclaimed.

"It was Shelby. She gave him the will to live," he continued.

"Can we go see him?" Jules asked excitedly.

"I think we need to give Shelby some time with him," he answered.

"Okay," she said sadly.

~~~~~~~Scott's Room~~~~~~~

"I knew you wouldn't leave me.I just knew.And Scott, I apologize for everything I have ever done to hurt you.You know, I never thought I could love you more than I already did, butI was wrong.And I will never forget what you did for me out in the woods.I really hope you can hear me, because I will never get the guts to tell you this again," she said.

"Sh..Shelby," Scott said, waking up.

"Yes!" she yelled, dropping by his side.

"Shelby?" he said again.

"Yes! I am right here!" she yelled a second time.

"I ..I ..love…..you," he managed to get out.

SO! What do you think? I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Don't hate me! LOL! Review and tell me where I should take it from here. I am running out of ideas fast!!! I honestly meant for this to be longer. (it felt long when I typed it!)Well, that's it for now!!! Buh-bye!!!


	7. Default Chapter

Never Let Go

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

~~~~~~~Scott's Room~~~~~~~

"Scott, I love you, too," Shelby wailed, happy that he was still alive.

"Uh hum, excuse me," a voice called entering the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see…Wait, you're not Dr. Fitzgerald," Shelby stated.

"No, my name is Dr. Williams and I am the physical therapist," he said.

"A 'physical therapist'," Scott called.  
  


"Yes. I just need to check Mr. Barringer, to make sure there are no permanent injuries," the doctor continued.

"What, like paralysis?" Scott asked, upset.

"I hate to be frank, but yes, I am talking about paralysis," he answered.

"Well, can I stay for the exam?" Shelby asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" the doctor started.

"Please," Scott begged.

"Well, yes, I guess so," he said, changing his mind.

"Thanks," Shelby said.

"Yeah, well, I'm a sucker for love," he replied, laughing.

~~~~~~~ Horizon: The Next day~~~~~~~

"Come in," Peter said as someone knocked on the door.

"Uh, Peter," Shelby started."Have you heard anything about Scott?"

"Yeah, I did," he said. "The doctor said that there were no severe injuries, so he will be able to came back today."

"Really? Thanks Peter!" she screamed, running out of the office.

"Hey, Shelby! Wait!" he yelled.

"Yeah," she said, walking back.

"Since this will be his first day back, I'll let you two stay out past lights out." he offered.

"Thanks, Peter!" she said, hugging him. "You're the best."

~~~~~~~The Docks: Later that night~~~~~~~

Shelby was sitting by the water, waiting for Scott. He had only been back a few hours, and they hadn't had any time alone.

"Shelby," he called, breaking her concentration.

"Oh my God!" she cried, jumping into his arms."I've been so worried about you."

"I know," he smirked. 

He held her and they started kissing for the first time in what seemed like forever, until a voice interrupted them.

"Scotty," the voice called.

"No." Scott whispered to Shelby. "It can't be her, it can't be."

Ok guys, that's it for this chapter.I got reviews for the last chapter saying that it sounded a lot like another story, so I thought I would clear that up. I DID NOT steal anybody's story or ideas, and I am sorry if you think I did. I PROMISE that I didn't. But, if you think it sounds like yours, then tell me. I was going to change the entire story, but I really like it the way it is. So please don't make me. I'm out! Peace!!!


	8. Default Chapter

Never Let Go

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I can't claim the Cliffhangers and the rest of the original cast. I may add more characters in later chapters, and if I do, they're all mine. LOL!

~~~~~~~~Docks~~~~~~~~

"No," Scott whispered again, more to himself than to Shelby.

"Well, so much for a warm greeting," the voice continued.

"E..Elaine?" Scott asked.

"Oh, Scottie, do you really have to ask?" Elaine chuckled.

"Get out of here, skank!" Shelby yelled, emerging from behind Scott.

"Excuse me," Elaine shot back, coming closer."Who do you think that you are, calling me names?"

"I'm Scott's girlfriend, and that's all you need to know," she said sharply.

"Scottie, you mean that you have someone else? I'm disappointed," she cooed, walking up and stroking Scott's cheek.

"Get off of me!" he screamed, slapping her hand off of his face.

"You don't mean that," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Stop! You're not going to screw my life up again," he shot, backing away from her.

"Shh, Scottie, not in front of_her_," she ordered, glaring at Shelby.

"She knows, Elaine. She knows about everything that you did to me," he stated, wrapping his arm around Shelby's waist.

"What? Are you saying that you told her about our secret?" she asked, upset.

"Yes.That is EXACTLY what he is saying," Shelby jumped in.

"No one asked for your opinion," Elaine said, getting into Shelby's face.

"Leave her alone," Scott ordered, stepping between Shelby and Elaine."What are you doing here, anyway?"Scott asked, confused as to why she showed up.

"Aw… to see you of course," she whispered, but both of them could hear her.

"Why?" he continued.

"Well, Martin…Wait. Did I mention that your father and I are back together? Well, anyway, we heard about your horrible accident, and wanted to come and check on you.But, fortunately for me, Martin couldn't get off of work, so I said that I would come," she explained.

"Yeah, well, as you can see, I'm fine, so there's no need for you to stay any longer." He stated.

"Actually, I'm staying for the rest of the week.Mr. Scarbrow was kind enough to offer a place for me to stay, and I couldn't refuse," she said.

"The WHOLE week?" Shelby yelled, taking Scott's hand."What do you think that you are doing? Are you crazy, you can't!" she continued.

"Shel..baby…its ok. Just because she is here doesn't mean that we have to see her. C'mon, we need to get back to the dorms," he continued, leading her back.

"Aw, look at the two lovebirds," Elaine said to herself." They think nothing can come between them, but they'll see what I can do."

~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~

Breakfast

Everyone was sitting at the table, eating their so-called breakfast.Scott was sitting by Shelby, Auggie by Jules, David and Ezra were both fighting for a seat by Daisy.Kat has graduated.

"C'mon Jules, you gotta eat," Auggie urged. "You know what Peter said. If you don't keep up on your calorie count, you'll be on shuns for two weeks."

"I know, Aug, but I can't bring myself to eat.Please don't be disappointed," she begged,

"I'm not disappointed, Jules, I'm worried. Worried about what will happen to you," he said.

"Yeah, Jules, we're all worried……" Scott started when Elaine walked in.

"Scott, don't….." Shelby said, seeing this.She grabbed his hand, hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid. 

"Shel..I..I just can't," he whispered in her ear.He dropped her hand and ran out of the cafeteria.

Shelby followed him, knowing what he was capable of.She caught up with him at the picnic tables.

"Scott, wait," she said, gripping his wrist. "Talk to me."

"About what? You know everything," he sighed, sitting on top of one of the tables. 

"About what you're thinking, what you're feeling," she pleaded.

"Shel, it's just…. I thought that she was behind me, that I was over everything she did to me. But seeing her again. I…..I feel helpless. I don't know what to do," he admitted to her.He tried not to cry, but the tears just came.

"Scott, its okay. You don't have to do this alone," she told him, sitting beside him on the table.

"I know, Shel, and you don't know how much that means to me," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah…yeah I do," she whispered so low that he didn't even hear her.She climbed into his lap and started to kiss his neck.

"Shel, stop," he laughed. "I hate shuns, you know."

"Uh-hu," she said, still kissing him.

He tried again to get her to stop, but finally gave in.He laid back on the table and she laid beside him, and they continued.He raised up her shirt a little and started rubbing her stomach. They had been kissing for about ten minutes non-stop, when Elaine came up to them. She had seen the whole thing, and didn't like Scott being involved with someone else.

"Uh-hum," she said trying to break them apart, but they didn't move. "Excuse me!" she tried again, and this time they broke apart.

"What do you want?" Scott shot at her, still holding Shelby's hand.

"Scott, Peter needs to see you in his office," she lied.

"Um..ok," he said. He and Shelby were walking off when she stopped him.

"I think he meant alone," she said as she stared at Shelby.

"Um, Shel,I'll find you when I get through. Ok?" he asked, not really wanting to leave them there alone, but having no choice.

"Ok, see you later," she said, kissing him on the cheek. 

He left to find Peter, and Shelby started to go to the dorm when Elaine grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me," she ordered to Elaine.

"Now listen here, hussy.Scottie is mine.So stay away from him or I will make you pay," she threatened.

"Leave me alone.And his name is SCOTT! He loves me, I love him, and there is absolutely nothing that you can do about it," she said.

"Is that what you think?" Elaine chuckled." I can make your life miserable, and I will if you don't leave him alone," she continued.

"There is nothing you can say or do that will make me leave Scott!" she yelled, running off.

"That's what you think," Elaine thought to herself."If that little tramp knows what's good for her, she'll listen to my warning.

Whoo!! That was a long one (at least to type). I hope that you like it.PLEASE review and tell me what you think and what you would like to happen.Hey, I'm a people person. I write what you want. But PLEASE don't ask me to break Scott and Shelby up! I may end up doing it, you know, just to shake things up, but I won't if you tell me what you want. Thanx bunches!!!! 


	9. Dfault Chapter

Never Let Go

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters (unfortunately), 'cuz if I did, the show never would have been cancelled.

Shelby saw Scott coming out of Peter's office, and ran up to him.

"Hey cowboy, what did Peter want with you?" she asked, shaken up after what Elaine had told her.

"Nothing," he answered, kind of confused.

"Come on, Scott, you can tell me," she persisted.

"No, I mean it. He told me that he didn't need to see me," he explained.

"Of course, I bet Elaine did it," she muttered.

"I figured that, but why?" he asked her.

"She wanted you out of the way so she could talk to me," she said, not really wanting to tell him what Elaine had said.

"Huh? Why would she want to talk to you?" he asked, getting confused again.

"Um. Well," she started.

"C'mon Shel, you can tell me," he said so sweetly that she couldn't resist.

"She told me to stay away from you, that you belonged to her. And if I didn't, she would make my life miserable," she said, trying to hide her sobs.

"Shel, you don't have to be afraid of her.She's not going to do anything to break us up, I won't let her.Besides, she'll be gone in a week, and we'll never have to see her again." He tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"C'mon, Scott. We both know what she is capable of. She won't stop until we hate each other."

"Well, see, that proves what I've been trying to tell you, because it is impossible for me to hate you." He grabbed her wrist and led into the woods.

"Maybe you're right," she agreed, "I mean, what can she do?"

"Exactly. Now sit down," he ordered.

"Huh? Why?" she asked.

"Aw, just do it. Please," he pleaded.

"Ok, Scott, but I don't see why you…"

"Just close your eyes and hold out your hand," he told her.She obeyed, and he placed a small box in her hand.

"What is this?" she asked, getting excited.

"Ok, open your eyes, Shel." 

"What is this?" she asked again.

"Open it." Scott was as excited as she was.

She opened it, and this time, she couldn't help but to cry. In the box was the most beautiful necklace that she had ever seen.It was a solid gold heart with her and Scott's initials inscribed on it.

"Happy Anniversary, Shelby," he said.

"Oh my gosh Scott, its beautiful," was all she could manage to get out.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, sitting beside her on the ground.

"But how? When?" she asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago, I told Peter that our anniversary was coming up, and I asked him if he would let me go shopping for a present."

"But where did you get the money?"

"Its money I brought with me when I came, for you know, merchandise," he joked.But I knew that I could spend it on something better, so I kept it.I just didn't know how much better."

"Scott. Thank you. It s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I don't know what to say," she admitted. It was the first time that she had ever been at a lost for words.

"You don't have to say anything, just put it on," he said, helping her latch it.

I'll never take it off," she promised, "Never."

"Ok, I know that was a little short, and, may I say it, dumb.But this chapter is setting up things to come, so don't get mad at me.I'm planning to have Elaine pull some more stuff to break up Scott and Shelby, and I'm leaving it up to you. If you review and tell me what you want her to do, then I'll write it in, but only if you review. Bye!!!!!!!


	10. Default Chapter Title

Never Let Go

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I can't claim the Cliffhangers and the rest of the original cast. I may add more characters in later chapters, and if I do, they're all mine. LOL!

~~~~~~~~Docks~~~~~~~~

"No," Scott whispered again, more to himself than to Shelby.

"Well, so much for a warm greeting," the voice continued.

"E..Elaine?" Scott asked.

"Oh, Scottie, do you really have to ask?" Elaine chuckled.

"Get out of here, skank!" Shelby yelled, emerging from behind Scott.

"Excuse me," Elaine shot back, coming closer."Who do you think that you are, calling me names?"

"I'm Scott's girlfriend, and that's all you need to know," she said sharply.

"Scottie, you mean that you have someone else? I'm disappointed," she cooed, walking up and stroking Scott's cheek.

"Get off of me!" he screamed, slapping her hand off of his face.

"You don't mean that," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Stop! You're not going to screw my life up again," he shot, backing away from her.

"Shh, Scottie, not in front of_her_," she ordered, glaring at Shelby.

"She knows, Elaine. She knows about everything that you did to me," he stated, wrapping his arm around Shelby's waist.

"What? Are you saying that you told her about our secret?" she asked, upset.

"Yes.That is EXACTLY what he is saying," Shelby jumped in.

"No one asked for your opinion," Elaine said, getting into Shelby's face.

"Leave her alone," Scott ordered, stepping between Shelby and Elaine."What are you doing here, anyway?"Scott asked, confused as to why she showed up.

"Aw… to see you of course," she whispered, but both of them could hear her.

"Why?" he continued.

"Well, Martin…Wait. Did I mention that your father and I are back together? Well, anyway, we heard about your horrible accident, and wanted to come and check on you.But, fortunately for me, Martin couldn't get off of work, so I said that I would come," she explained.

"Yeah, well, as you can see, I'm fine, so there's no need for you to stay any longer." He stated.

"Actually, I'm staying for the rest of the week.Mr. Scarbrow was kind enough to offer a place for me to stay, and I couldn't refuse," she said.

"The WHOLE week?" Shelby yelled, taking Scott's hand."What do you think that you are doing? Are you crazy, you can't!" she continued.

"Shel..baby…its ok. Just because she is here doesn't mean that we have to see her. C'mon, we need to get back to the dorms," he continued, leading her back.

"Aw, look at the two lovebirds," Elaine said to herself." They think nothing can come between them, but they'll see what I can do."

~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~

Breakfast

Everyone was sitting at the table, eating their so-called breakfast.Scott was sitting by Shelby, Auggie by Jules, David and Ezra were both fighting for a seat by Daisy.Kat has graduated.

"C'mon Jules, you gotta eat," Auggie urged. "You know what Peter said. If you don't keep up on your calorie count, you'll be on shuns for two weeks."

"I know, Aug, but I can't bring myself to eat.Please don't be disappointed," she begged,

"I'm not disappointed, Jules, I'm worried. Worried about what will happen to you," he said.

"Yeah, Jules, we're all worried……" Scott started when Elaine walked in.

"Scott, don't….." Shelby said, seeing this.She grabbed his hand, hoping that he wouldn't do anything stupid. 

"Shel..I..I just can't," he whispered in her ear.He dropped her hand and ran out of the cafeteria.

Shelby followed him, knowing what he was capable of.She caught up with him at the picnic tables.

"Scott, wait," she said, gripping his wrist. "Talk to me."

"About what? You know everything," he sighed, sitting on top of one of the tables. 

"About what you're thinking, what you're feeling," she pleaded.

"Shel, it's just…. I thought that she was behind me, that I was over everything she did to me. But seeing her again. I…..I feel helpless. I don't know what to do," he admitted to her.He tried not to cry, but the tears just came.

"Scott, its okay. You don't have to do this alone," she told him, sitting beside him on the table.

"I know, Shel, and you don't know how much that means to me," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Yeah…yeah I do," she whispered so low that he didn't even hear her.She climbed into his lap and started to kiss his neck.

"Shel, stop," he laughed. "I hate shuns, you know."

"Uh-hu," she said, still kissing him.

He tried again to get her to stop, but finally gave in.He laid back on the table and she laid beside him, and they continued.He raised up her shirt a little and started rubbing her stomach. They had been kissing for about ten minutes non-stop, when Elaine came up to them. She had seen the whole thing, and didn't like Scott being involved with someone else.

"Uh-hum," she said trying to break them apart, but they didn't move. "Excuse me!" she tried again, and this time they broke apart.

"What do you want?" Scott shot at her, still holding Shelby's hand.

"Scott, Peter needs to see you in his office," she lied.

"Um..ok," he said. He and Shelby were walking off when she stopped him.

"I think he meant alone," she said as she stared at Shelby.

"Um, Shel,I'll find you when I get through. Ok?" he asked, not really wanting to leave them there alone, but having no choice.

"Ok, see you later," she said, kissing him on the cheek. 

He left to find Peter, and Shelby started to go to the dorm when Elaine grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me," she ordered to Elaine.

"Now listen here, hussy.Scottie is mine.So stay away from him or I will make you pay," she threatened.

"Leave me alone.And his name is SCOTT! He loves me, I love him, and there is absolutely nothing that you can do about it," she said.

"Is that what you think?" Elaine chuckled." I can make your life miserable, and I will if you don't leave him alone," she continued.

"There is nothing you can say or do that will make me leave Scott!" she yelled, running off.

"That's what you think," Elaine thought to herself."If that little tramp knows what's good for her, she'll listen to my warning.

Whoo!! That was a long one (at least to type). I hope that you like it.PLEASE review and tell me what you think and what you would like to happen.Hey, I'm a people person. I write what you want. But PLEASE don't ask me to break Scott and Shelby up! I may end up doing it, you know, just to shake things up, but I won't if you tell me what you want. Thanx bunches!!!! 


	11. Default ChapterTitle

Never Let Go

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters (unfortunately), 'cuz if I did, the show never would have been cancelled.

Shelby saw Scott coming out of Peter's office, and ran up to him.

"Hey cowboy, what did Peter want with you?" she asked, shaken up after what Elaine had told her.

"Nothing," he answered, kind of confused.

"Come on, Scott, you can tell me," she persisted.

"No, I mean it. He told me that he didn't need to see me," he explained.

"Of course, I bet Elaine did it," she muttered.

"I figured that, but why?" he asked her.

"She wanted you out of the way so she could talk to me," she said, not really wanting to tell him what Elaine had said.

"Huh? Why would she want to talk to you?" he asked, getting confused again.

"Um. Well," she started.

"C'mon Shel, you can tell me," he said so sweetly that she couldn't resist.

"She told me to stay away from you, that you belonged to her. And if I didn't, she would make my life miserable," she said, trying to hide her sobs.

"Shel, you don't have to be afraid of her.She's not going to do anything to break us up, I won't let her.Besides, she'll be gone in a week, and we'll never have to see her again." He tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"C'mon, Scott. We both know what she is capable of. She won't stop until we hate each other."

"Well, see, that proves what I've been trying to tell you, because it is impossible for me to hate you." He grabbed her wrist and led into the woods.

"Maybe you're right," she agreed, "I mean, what can she do?"

"Exactly. Now sit down," he ordered.

"Huh? Why?" she asked.

"Aw, just do it. Please," he pleaded.

"Ok, Scott, but I don't see why you…"

"Just close your eyes and hold out your hand," he told her.She obeyed, and he placed a small box in her hand.

"What is this?" she asked, getting excited.

"Ok, open your eyes, Shel." 

"What is this?" she asked again.

"Open it." Scott was as excited as she was.

She opened it, and this time, she couldn't help but to cry. In the box was the most beautiful necklace that she had ever seen.It was a solid gold heart with her and Scott's initials inscribed on it.

"Happy Anniversary, Shelby," he said.

"Oh my gosh Scott, its beautiful," was all she could manage to get out.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, sitting beside her on the ground.

"But how? When?" she asked.

"Well, a few weeks ago, I told Peter that our anniversary was coming up, and I asked him if he would let me go shopping for a present."

"But where did you get the money?"

"Its money I brought with me when I came, for you know, merchandise," he joked.But I knew that I could spend it on something better, so I kept it.I just didn't know how much better."

"Scott. Thank you. It s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I don't know what to say," she admitted. It was the first time that she had ever been at a lost for words.

"You don't have to say anything, just put it on," he said, helping her latch it.

I'll never take it off," she promised, "Never."

"Ok, I know that was a little short, and, may I say it, dumb.But this chapter is setting up things to come, so don't get mad at me.I'm planning to have Elaine pull some more stuff to break up Scott and Shelby, and I'm leaving it up to you. If you review and tell me what you want her to do, then I'll write it in, but only if you review. Bye!!!!!!!


	12. Default Chapter Title

NEVER LET GO

NEVER LET GO

Disclaimer: I don't take any credit for the characters of Higher Ground. Sadly, they belong to Fox Family.

Scott and Shelby were walking out of the woods right after Scott gave Shelby her anniversary present.Elaine had followed them, and was furious at what she had seen.

"Stupid brat," she thought. "Who does she think she is stealing my Scottie away from me? I will do whatever I need to make him mine again. She will not get away with this."

"Scott, Shelby," Peter said, seeing them walk up."You're late for group, and you know what that means."

"Yeah, yeah, a week on shuns," Shelby muttered under her breath.

"I mean it, Shelby," he continued."I want you and Scott to stay away from each other for the rest of the week."

"Whatever you say, boss," Scott said, taking Shelby's hand and pulling her away with him.

"Scott! I mean it! Get back here now!" he yelled to the wind, since Scott didn't pay him any attention. "What am I going to do with those two?" he said to himself.

"I have an idea."

"Huh? Oh. Hi Mrs. Barringer," Peter called to Elaine.

"I think that Scott is well enough to go home.I would like to take him with me when I leave," she said.

"Um, Mrs. Barringer, I don't think that is such a good idea.Scott has a long way…." He started.

"No butts Mr. Scarbrow. It is up to his family, not you," she shot. "And I have decided to take him out of Horizon."

"Well, obviously I have no say in this, so I will talk to Scott right away." This was a terrible idea, and Peter knew it, but he had no choice. 

Peter walked into the lodge and interrupted group.

"Scott, I need to talk to you, immediately," he called, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Why? What did I do this time?" he asked, not interested in what Peter had to say.

"Scott, please."

"Ok, whatever," Scott said, getting up.

"Oh, and Shelby, you can come too," Peter said when Scott got to him.

"Wait. I thought that you said we were on shuns from each other." Shelby said, confused.

"We'll forget about that for now." The truth was that Peter knew Scott would need her to get through this.

They followed him into his office, and sat down in front of his desk.

"Scott, I have some news for you, and I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this, but… I'll just come out and say it. Scott, your stepmother has decided that she wants you to come home," he explained. 

"What?! She can't do that, she has no right!" he yelled, jumping out of his seat and knocking it over.

"I'm sorry, Scott, but yes she does. She is your legal guardian. It isn't up to me," Peter said, covering his tears.

"But I don't want to go home, I want to stay here," he said, pleading with Peter to not let him leave.

"Like I said Scott, I have no say in this. I'm sorry, I wish I did."

"When am I leaving?" he asked under his breath.

"Saturday."

"WHAT! Saturday?! I only have two days to say goodbye to Shelby?!" Peter tried to talk to him, but he had left.

~~~~~~~Girl's Dorm~~~~~~~

"Um, Shelby. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Scott asked, walking into the room.

"Sure Scott." He took her hand and led her out to the docks.

"What's up Scott? What do you need to talk about?"

"Shelby, please don't get mad at me."

"Why would I?"

"Well, Elaine's forcing me to go home with her on Saturday."

"What? Oh. You mean, like, for a few days, right?"

"No, Shel, for good."

"What? How can you leave me again? I thought that we would be together now. You can't leave me."

"I'm sorry, Shel. I tried to talk my way out of it, but it didn't work."

"Well, then I'll talk to Peter," she said, standing up. She tried to walk away, but Scott stopped her.

"Trust me, it wont work."

"Well it has to! I am NOT about to let you walk out of my life! I won't!"

"Shelby, calm down."

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when the guy I love is walking out of my life? Huh? Tell me!" she said, and ran away.

That's it guys! Hope ya liked it! Ok, there was a big messup in the last posting. I meant to post three chapters, but one of them (chapter 9), got deleted. I know that caused a lot of confusion and I am sorry that I screwed up, but I got it fixed, so it should be ok now. Thanx for letting me know that there was a problem guys. Peace!


	13. Default Chapter Title

Never Let Go

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I own NONE of the original Higher Ground characters; they belong to Fox Family Channel. But I will add more characters later, and they're all mine!

Shelby had been gone for a while, and Scott had no idea where she had gone. He finally gave up looking for her, and went to find Peter.

"Come in,"Peter said when he heard a knock on the door.

"Peter, I need to talk to you."

"Ok, Scott. What about?"  
  


"I told Shelby, and she took off, now I can't find her."

"Its ok Scott. She came by here a while ago crying, so I told her that she could go for a walk to cool off."

"Oh," Scott said as he turned to leave.

"Scott wait, I have some good news."

"Yeah? Well I could use some right about now."

"I have been talking to Elaine for about an hour, and I got her to change her mind about taking you out of here."

"What! You meant it? I don't have to go home?" Scott exclaimed.

"Nope, not permanently. But they do want you to visit them for a couple of weeks."

"Cool. I can handle that. Thanks Peter."

Scott ran quickly out of Peter's office, eager to tell Shelby the good news. He walked around for about ten minutes when he saw her walking out of the woods.

"Shelby! Hey Shel, over here!? He called, not able to quit smiling.

"What are you so happy about Scott?" Shelby shot at him.

"Peter got the evil stepmother to change her mind about me leaving."

"How! Really! Oh my gosh Scott!" she squealed, hugging him around his neck.

"Really, I get to stay. But I have to visit them for a couple of weeks."

"Oh, well that's cool."

"Yeah, and I have a question foryou."

"And I guess I'll have an answer for you. So what is it?"

"Will you come with me?"

Whoo! Another chapter down. Go me!! Sorry its so short, but I'm only one person.Well, what do you think. PLEASE like it. After all, I'm writing for you guys. So you need to tell me what you like and don't like. Aight? I'll see ya later peeps. Bye!


	14. Default Chapter Title

Never Let Go

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. Sadly, they belong to the dumb Fox Family Channel.

"Are you kidding, Scott? Of course I'll go. I mean, if it's alright with Peter and your dad.

"It will be."

"I'm so excited Scott, it'll be so much fun. I mean, its almost summer, and…….Wait, what if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry, Shel. They're gonna love you."

"I hope so. I'd hate to blow everything."

"Shel, it'll be okay. Just stop worrying."

"Ok. If you're not ashamed of having me meet your dad."

"I'm anything but ashamed of you, Shel." He said, kissing her on the forehead and then leaving.

The next morning Shelby was packing for the trip.She was excited about getting away from Horizon for a few days, but at the same time, she was nervous about what Scott's dad would think about her.Elaine already hated her because she was with Scott. What if she turned Martin against her, too? Would Scott still want her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Shelby called in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Shelby."

"Hey Scott. What are you doing in here?"

"I just came to tell you that Elaine has to be back home early, so we're leaving in an hour. Think you'll be ready by then?"

"An hour? Is that it? Well, I don't know. Maybe I can manage."

"Ok. See you later."

"Scott, wait. What is your dad like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know what I need to wear or how I need to act or…."

"Shelby, chill.I'm sure you'll look great in anything you wear, and just be yourself. He'll love you, I promise."

"I hope so."

"He will," he said starting to walk out of the room. "Oh, don't forget to pack a bathing suit," he turned around and said, smiling.

"Whatever you say," she smirked.

About fifteen minutes after Scott left, Shelby finished packing and walked outside.She hadn't taken ten steps before Juliet came up to her.

"Oh my gosh, Shelby, you're going to have a great time," she said in her annoyingly cheerful voice.

"You know what Jules? I'm thinking the same thing." Normally she would have bitten her head off, but she was in too good of a mood.

"Shelby!" Peter called to her. "Get in the car, NOW! We have to go!"

"Coming master."

Scott was climbing into the backseat when she got there. Luckily, Elaine was sitting in the passenger seat, so she got in the back with Scott.

No one talked in the car or in the airport.Elaine finally broke the silence when they boarded the plane.

"Scottie, why don't you sit in the aisle, I will sit in the middle, and Shelly can sit by the window. I'm sure that she will love the view."

"Her name's SHELBY and I'm going to sit by her."

"Fine, then. Have it your way," she shot.

Shelby tried not to laugh when Scott sat next to her by the window. 

"Smooth move, cowboy." She whispered to him.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The one thing I need. Your stepmother pissed off at me right before I'm supposed to meet your dad."

"Funny, Shel. I can see it now. 'Martin, I really don't think that you should let Scottie get so close to that girl. She isn't good for him."

"No, Scott. It isn't funny. I want to make a good first impression."

"Shelby……"

"What?"

"Sometimes you can be so………." Scott started.

"What Scott? I can be so what?"

"Nevermind." He couldn't help but laugh at the face she was making. She was so cute when she was mad.

"Oh, Scott. That was a big mistake."

"Why?"

" 'Cuz it's on now." She started tickling him until he was red in the face.

"No…Shelby. Quit…it…..please." he begged, still laughing.

"Kids, stop that." Elaine interrupted."You are making yourselves look like idiots."

"Shut up Elaine." Scott said between laughs.

"I said quit that!" she yelled at them.

"Oh, great. Way to go, Elaine. Now everybody's staring at us." Scott said harshly.

Elaine was about to yell at them again when a flight attendant came on the speaker.

"We will be arriving at Jacksonville, North Carolina in five minutes……." She started, but was interrupted by Shelby.

"Scott, do I look alright? I know that I probably look terrible, I mean. Oh, I don't know what I mean."

"Shelby, breathe."

"I am breathing Scott. I'm just nervous."

"I kinda noticed Shel."

"Thanks. So much for support."

"C'mon, Shelby. I am supportive."

"Could have fooled me."

"Shelby, come on. We landed."

Shelby took a deep breath, grabbed Scott's hand, and walked off of the plane behind Elaine.

"Scott, I'm really glad that we get to spend some time together and everything, but I really don't know ifI'll be able to stand your stepmother for two weeks."

"I know, Shel. But once we get to the house, we won't have to see her. When we get there, Ill call some of my friends and we can go swimming out at my lake."

"Wait. Did you just say YOUR lake?"

"Yeah. My dad had some extra money a few years back, so he bought this lake. It's kinda out in the middle of nowhere, but it's pretty cool."

"Sounds like fun." She said. But inside, she was scared that she was making a big mistake.

  
  


That's it! I know that it probably sounds really stupid, but I promise that it will get more interesting soon. I know that there are a lot of you that don't believe this story could be anything but dumb, so I'll tell you what to expect:

Shelby meets Scott dad

Elaine tries everything she can to get Scott away from Shelby

One of Scott's friends comes on to Shelby BIG-TIME!!!

Bye!


	15. Default Chapter Title

Never Let Go

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. They belong to the Fox Family channel. Crap!

"C'mon Shel, we're here," Scott said as they pulled into his driveway and got out of the cab. "I want you to meet my father."

"I'm coming, Scott, I'm coming." She grabbed her bags and walked with Scott and Elaine up to the front porch, where Martin was waiting for them.

"Hello, son. It's good to see you again. I've missed you." Martin said, hugging his son.

"Hi dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry Scott. I didn't know that you were bringing a guest." He continued, looking at Shelby.

"Um…dad. This is my girlfriend Shelby. I asked her to come with me."

"Oh, hi Shelby. It's nice to meet you."

"You too Mr. Barringer," Shelby said, sounding as sweet as she could.

"Um…dad, I think we'll go put up our stuff up now. Right Shelby?" Scott called over his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. Sure Scott." She said, following him inside and up the stairs.

"Shel, this is the guest bedroom. I know its nothing special, but…" Scott started.

"No, Scott. It's great."

"Well, I'll give you time to put your stuff up, and then we can go out for a while."

"Out? Like where Scott?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could go to the movies. We still have time to get there if we hurry."

"Ok. I'll be through in a minute."

When Scott walked out of the room, Shelby sat on the bed.This was too much for her. She had never been in a house this big before. It was then that she realized that she and Scott were complete opposites.

She stayed in the room just thinking until Scott called her from downstairs.

"Shelby! Are you almost through? If we're going to make it to the movie, we have to leave now!"

"I'm coming Scott! I just have to change!"

She took off the clothes she had been wearing and put on dark L.E.I. jeans and a navy blue Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. She walked downstairs to the whistling of Scott.

"Man, Shel. You look great."

"Yeah, yeah. Are we going to the movies or not?"  
  


"Yeah, sure thing. Let's go." He took her hand and they started to walk out of the door when Elaine walked into the room.

"Well. Where are you two going?" she asked in her normal sarcastic tone.

"If you must know, we're going to the movies. Not like it's any of your business."

"Well, have fun kids." She called to them, trying her best to sound sincere.

"We will." Scott shot back at her in a mocking voice.

They walked out the door, hand-in-hand, and left an angry Elaine behind. 

"She may have taken my warning lightly, and if she did, it will be the worst mistake of her life. I won't let anyone get away with stealing my Scottie away from me." She thought to herself. "I will do whatever I have to, as long as I keep those two apart."

I am SO sorry that this is short, but I wanted to separate a lot of the stuff that happens in the story. AND----I know I said all of those things were coming, but I didn't say that they would all come in this chapter. Actually, I'm not sure when all of that stuff will fall into place, but it will sometime soon. Neways, I hope you like it so far, and I will try to post more very soon. Bye!


	16. Default Chapter Title

Never Let Go

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. They belong to Fox Family.

Scott and Shelby made it to the movies right before it started.They were standing in line waiting to get their tickets when a group of people came up to Scott.

"Hey man, long time no see," one of the guys said.

"Hey Mark. What's been happening?" Scott said, surprised.

"Not much. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. It's been what—like a year now?"

"Yeah. It has been a long time."

"Are you back for good?"

"Nah- just a visit. Hey guys, I want you to meet Shelby.She came with me form Horizon."

"Man, Scott. You've don't good for yourself haven't you?" Mark said, finally seeing the girl behind Scott.

"Um, Shelby.This is Mark, Trevor, Kelly, Luke, and Alexis." Scott said, introducing all of them to her.

"Hi Shelby.It's nice to meet you." This was the one Shelby thought was Alexis.

"Scott, we really did miss you." Kelly said. She came up and touched hiss arm, and Shelby didn't like this at all. It was the first time that she had ever been jealous, and she hated it.

"Yeah, I missed you too Kelly," Scott said, backing away.

"Scott, man, why don't you blow this movie and come hang with us. You know, like old times." Luke said.

"I don't know…."

"Aw, c'mon, Scott. It'll be a lot of fun." Kelly jumped in. Shelby could already tell that she and Kelly wouldn't get along.

"Shel- what do you think? Do you wannna go?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure, I guess."

"It's settled then." Mark said, leading them all off.

They walked for about fifteen minutes before mark finally announced they were there. Wherever "there" was.

"Dude, I forgot all about this place." Scott said. 

"Where are we?" Shelby asked.

"Its where we used to hang out-and where we 'relaxed', if you know what I mean. Those were the good times." Scott explained. 

"You, know, we can get the good times back Scott." Kelly said, coming over by him and pulling a bag out of her pocket.

"No thanks, Kelly. I stopped all that." Scott said.

"Come on. You know you want to." She persisted.

Shelby could see Scott start to squirm, and knew what was about to happen-if she didn't stop it.

"Nah Kelly. I think Peter get that out of him," she said.

"Peter?"

"Oh, that was like the "principal" of Horizon," she tried to explain.

"Well, Peter's not around now, is he?" Kelly continued.

Shelby'd had enough of this, so she pulled Scott into a corner by themselves.

"Scott, you don't have to do this. Just tell them no."

"I can't Shel, it's just too hard."

"Yes you can. You've come too far to go back to them."

"You know, it's kinda funny. I always thought that drugs would take away all of my problems, when all it did was create them."

"I know, Scott. I know how it feels. And it's ok to walk away."

"I used to think so. But now--- all I wanted back at horizon was just a little bit—a little. Now it's being thrown at me, and I'm acting like a little kid. It's no big deal, right? Just a little- my dad doesn't have to know."

"No Scott! It is a big deal. And I won't let you do this. I won't."

"I don't know."

"Well I do. Now go over there and tell them that you have to go home. Ok?"

"You're right. Ok, come on."

"Guys," he said walking back over to them, "it's been good seeing you, but we gotta head back. Maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure, man, later." Mark called after them.

"Scott looks better than ever. I have to get him back. I have to." Kelly said

once they had left.

'Yeah? And how are you going to get him away from that other girl. They look pretty tight to me." Trevor stated. 

"I'll take care of that." Luke said.

"What are you talking about Luke?"

"That girl is hot. I'll get her to leave Scott for me—leaving him free for Kelly."

"Yeah right man. Did you see them when they were talking? It was intense. You don't have a chance with her." Mark laughed.

"Yeah well, we'll see about that." Luke said.

Soooo how do you like it? I really hope that you do. I have one major question- do you guys want me to break up Scott and Shelby? I could put Scott with Kelly and Shelby with Luke. I don't really want to, seeing as how Scott and Shelby are the cutest couple ever---but I'll do what the reader's want. And the only way you're gonna get what you want is to review or e-mail me. Even though S & S look good together, I think that a lot more people would read if I shake things up a little. Either way---it's up to you. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I love reading them. Peace!!!!!!


	17. Default Chapter Title

Never Let Go

Never Let Go

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Higher Ground characters. But Alexis, Luke, Mark, Trevor, Kelly, and anyone else that I add in later chapters do.

"Get a grip Luke-you too Kelly. Neither of you have a chance with them. So get over it." Mark continued.

"Shut up Mark," Kelly half said-half yelled. "I _will_ get Scott back if it's the last thing that I do. It makes me sick to see him with that loser girlfriend of his. She is no competition to me."

"Sure, Kel, whatever you say," Alexis chuckled.

~~~~~Back at Scott's house~~~~~

Scott and Shelby had just walked in the door when Elaine came running up to them.

"Where have you two been? The movie was over a long time ago," she yelled.

"Chill, Elaine. We ditched the movie and met up with some old friends." Scott said.

"Oh, and by friends do you mean the old drug users you used to hang out with?" she continued.

"Maybe," he said, loving that she was mad.

"Scott, you know where that got you last time," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I do," he said, smiling at Shelby and grabbing her hand. "We're gonna go upstairs. Is that alright Mommy Dearest?" he mocked.

"You know what Scott? I am getting really tired of your attitude towards me. I am your stepmother."

"Don't remind me," he said, leading Shelby up the stairs and into his room.

"Scott, you're just making things worse between you and Elaine. I hate to say it, but…"

"But what, Shelby? Are you saying that it's my fault for what happened now? Are you gonna turn your back on me too?" he half screamed at her, sitting down on the corner of his bed.

"No, of course not Scott. And please don't snap at me. I'm just saying that I think you should be careful of what you say to her," she continued, sitting down beside him. "She is one messed-up woman."

"Even more messed up than us?" he chuckled.

"Much," she said grabbing his hand.It's getting kind of late, I should get I bed."

"Bed, Shel? Since when have you gone to bed when you're supposed to?" he grinned. "Iknow that you haven't forgotten how we snuck out after lights-out at Horizon."

"You're right, Scott, I haven't.But this isn't Horizon. If you're parents catch us-well, it wouldn't be pretty."

"It's not like you to be scared so easily." He couldn't help but laugh at her 'i'm so superior' face.

"I'm not scared, Scott. But I don't want to mess this up," she said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Hey, Shel. Hold on a minute," he said, jumping up and grabbing her arm.

"What?"

"Just this," he said, raising her face up to his and kissing her softly. "Good night, Shel."

"Good night, Scott." She said, kissing him back and them walking out of his room toward hers.

Kind of corny, right? I know it sounds stupid, but I've hit major writer's block. I don't know where to go with this story. I was planning on having like at least 30 chapters, but I don't think that will happen. I might wrap it up in another few chapters. It's up to you- if you want a lot more chapters, PLEASE help me out! If you give an idea that I use, I will give you credit if you want me to. Just PLEASE e-mail me or review and tell me your idea. You would be doing me a big favor! Thanx bunches!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
